DeiSaso Winter Break
by Warrior-of-Riverclan
Summary: Sasori and Deidara meet each other at the beginning of their Winter Break. Over the course of such a short time, the redhead finds himself swept up in the blonde more than he would have ever imagined possible. DeiSaso smut oneshot.


Sasori sat in his chair at the back of the classroom, staring out the window, bored. it was a Friday, thank god, but he didn't really feel like paying attention to the teacher droning on about something that had to do with some scientific reasoning that had nothing to do with anything that a normal person would consider thinking about for more than a few seconds. So the redhead had taken to just watching the birds flying about the pine trees surrounding the high school.

He sighed, turning away from the window, already bored with that little activity. He scanned the room for anything of interest, but found nothing, until His eyes landed on a boy towards the front of the room, in the second row of desks, with long, silky blonde hair that reached down to his waist and was put up in a ponytail. He was diligently taking notes and seemed to be absorbed in the lecture, his pen scribbling down words faster than even Sasori, as impatient As he was, couldn't even hope to match without much difficulty.

The boys name was Deidara, if Sasori remembered correctly. he had transferred to akatsuki high school at the beginning of the year in august, but it was now December, the last day of classes before Christmas break, and the seventeen year old was fitting in quite well. He was well liked by everyone and had many friends, not to mention the favoritism the teachers displayed in his classes. And as much as Sasori hated himself for admitting It to himself, Deidara was pretty hot. He had a perfect face, clear of any blemishes or freckles, full, pink lips, and soft, baby blue eyes, though you could only see one of them since he always had a fringe of his blonde hair covering his left eye. His skin was a soft peachy color, and Sasori was sure that if you ever go to hold his hand it would be like touching the velvety outer skin of said fruit.

Deidara was a work of art, something to be admired and captured for all eternity. Well, that's what he was in Sasori's opinion. the redhead had once over heard him saying to one of the people he hung around with that his views on art were that it was something fleeting; the exact of opposite of Sasori's. Not that Sasori had been purposely listening to his conversations...

The redhead was pulled from his musings when the blonde turned around and stared right at him, like he had felt the redhead watching him. Sasori stopped breathing the moment their eyes met, like he was trapped in the blonde's baby blue orbs. Deidara flashed him a dazzling grin, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth, and turned back around, leaving Sasori to stare ahead like an idiot, dazed and a light blush now hinting his cheeks. Truly, that blonde was amazing. All the redhead could do was stare at the blackboard until his brain started functioning again, getting out of it's current Jesus-Christ-that-blonde-is-fucking-gorgeous-and-just-look-at-his-perfect-smile state of shock.

Sasori's face dropped from wide eyed and flushed to its normal blank and unamused look. He pursed his lips and turned to look out the window again, trying to get the image of the blonde's smile out of his mind before it was burned into his braincells completely, and as a way of scolding himself for even thinking that another male was "gorgeous". He rested his cheek on his hand and sighed.

Sure, he'd always known that he had some gay tendencies, but he didn't actually think that one day he would find another man as attractive as he found Deidara. Sasori frowned. First he was thinking about how irrelevant the lecture was, and now he was questioning his own sexuality. Thankfully, the bell rang before his thoughts could run down an even weirder, and most likely darker, path.

He grabbed his books And made his way out of the classroom and to his locker, trying his best not to get in anyone's way. He wasn't the biggest guy around, being at least four inches shorter than all the other guys at a measly five feet four inches, so walking In a sea of other people could be painful, as he often got slammed into lockers and jostled around. the seventeen year old let out a sigh of relief when he made it through the commotion and to his locker without a problem, the first time that day.

Hastily, he put in his lock combination and yanked the metal door open, dumping his books on the locker shelf and grabbing his book bag before heading out of the building and towards the parking lot.

"Hey 'Sori!" the redhead turned around to see his friend Konan running to catch up with him. He stopped for a few seconds to let the girl reach him before starting to walk towards the lot again. The bluenette walked at a faster pace than before to stay in step with the redhead, being the only other person in the school who was shorter than him. "Sooo, what are you planning on doing this weekend?" the girl asked once they had made it outside.

The sky was covered by a layer of pale dusty gray clouds that looked like they would drop snow any moment, the sun barely peeking out around their edges. A fierce chill nipped at the skin of Sasori's bared arms, reminding him of the fact that he was an idiot and had forgotten his jacket today.

"I'm probably just gong to stay home and work on my puppets," He said in response to Konan's earlier question.

"Really? You're so boring 'Sori-chan! You need to get out and socialize more!" the girl said, dramatically waving her arms around to emphasize her point.

Sasori sighed. It was just like Konan to say that. Sometimes the happy go lucky girl seemed to forget The fact that Sasori hated being around a lot of people. He wasn't used to it; the only person who would usually talk to the redhead was the blue haired girl, and that was enough for Sasori.

"Please, at least make an effort to make one more friend before Christmas break is over," Konan said, sounding suddenly weary and motherly. Sasori didn't have a chance to reply to the girl for she was already bouncing towards her bus, her skirt swishing around as she climbed the metal staircase to the warmth of the inside of the yellow vehicle.

The parking lot was almost deserted by then, but Sasori didn't feel like starting his normal half-mile walk back to his house. He sat on the curb of the sidewalk and the blacktop and rested his chin on his hand, staring out at nothing. The wind picked up, bringing with it a frosty cold that raised goosebumps on the seventeen year old's exposed skin and made him shiver. And to make matters worse, the clouds decided it was a perfect time to drop their load, a light dusting of snowflakes beginning to fall. _Just great_, he thought.

He let out an irritated groan and stood up, about to head home before the weather decided that today was a great day for a blizzard or hell, maybe even a snow tornado, to make Sasori freeze even more Than he was already, when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from Making his first step.

"Um, hey un." a familiar, deep voice said, hinted with nervousness.

Wide eyed, Sasori turned around to come face to face with none other than Deidara. He blushed as he remembered that this was the very person who had caught him staring at them not thirty minutes ago. The redhead looked down and away from him, so as not to get caught in his hypnotic baby blue pools as he had earlier, and as an escape from his searching gaze. the taller male dropped his hand from the shorter one's shoulder. The redhead shivered when the blonde's fingered trailed lightly over his bare skin as it dropped to the other's side.

Sasori took a deep breath to calm himself and looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked in a short, clipped tone.

The blonde smiled at this. "I couldn't help but notice you here, sitting all alone-"

"I'm not alone," the redhead grumbled.

"Really now..." the blonde trailed off, a hint of amusement soaked in his voice. "If you're not alone, then why are we the only people left?"

Sasori quickly scanned the area to find that it was deserted, and blushed when he realized how stupid he must seem now. He looked down again when he saw the blonde smirking down a him. The wind picked up again, blowing snow at him and causing him to shiver so much his teeth started to chatter.

"Here un." Sasori looked up at the blonde in surprise at his sudden display of affection. Deidara had taken off his thick, black jacket and wrapped it around Sasori's shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" The redhead accused the blonde. He just shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the freezing snow and wind combo.

He turned to Sasori and smiled. "Why don't we head over to my house and warm up un?" he had a playful grin on his angelic face, similar to the one when he had turned to Sasori during class. Dazed, Sasori just nodded numbly and followed the blonde over to his shiny red car.

He climbed into the passenger's seat and brought the jacket around himself more, enough to hide the bottom half of his face, as Deidara turned on the engine and began to back out of he parking lot. Sasori snuggled into the fuzzy lining of the jacket. It was significantly warmer than anything he had to wear at his home, and it had a nice scent clinging to it of a mix of cinnamon and spices. He breathed in deeply to try and commit the welcoming scent to memory, the scent of the blonde, and took a peek at Deidara to see that he was watching him again with a smug, amused smirk on his plump lips. Embarrassed, Sasori let out an irritated snort and turned his head to look out at the passing scenery and forget about the intense blush covering his cheeks, earning a light chuckle from the blonde behind the wheel.

Finally, they made it to the taller boy's house. Sasori got a good look at it once he got out of the car and could see that it had a pure white paint Job and was two stories tall. Deidara had parked in front of the garage and took out a key with several little keychains to unlock the front door. Deidara let out a deep sigh of relief once he made it inside, while Sasori just followed, eyes glued to he middle of the blonde's back, his face still partly hidden by the big jacket.

"There's the bathroom, kitchen, living room-" the blonde ran off a list of names and pointed to said rooms as he led Sasori through the house to a flight of stairs. "There's another bathroom, my mom's room, and finally, my room."

The blonde opened a white door, revealing his bedroom. The walls were white and covered in posters of different bands like nightwish and angelzoom, with a single window on the far wall, and the carpet was a pale gray, like the color of the snowy sky outside at the moment. To the right was a door that led to what Sasori assumed was the blonde's closet, there was a dresser with a few shirts hanging out of an open drawer, shelves on one wall overflowing with clay sculptures of birds and other animals, a desk was pushed against the wall by the closet and was covered in papers with sketches on them, and dominating most of the space was large bed with black sheets.

The impression Sasori got from his room was that the blonde needed more color. Badly.

Deidara stepped inside and Sasori followed, walking over to the desk to look at the pictures, conscious of the blonde watching his moves and reactions. He freed one arm from the oversized jacket and grabbed one, his eyes growing wide and his body freezing in shock when he got a good examination of it.

"Uh, Dei-"

"That's nothing, just something for a project, um, Uh, yeah un." the blonde hastily Said when he snatched the drawing out of Sasori's hand and quickly hid it in a drawer, his face beet red. The redhead felt his own cheeks heat up as well. But Deidara had drawn a picture of Sasori with an uke-ish, orgasmic face and in a suggestive pose, and the redhead was having a difficult time believing that it was for a project.

An awkward silence filled the air and Sasori had to resist the urge to go through his other drawings and see if there were any others like the one he had taken. To try and alleviate the tension the redhead took off the jacket and draped it over the back of the desk's chair then turned around to face the blonde, their cheeks now down to a faint pink hue.

"Um, here, sit un," the blonde said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to him.

Hesitantly, Sasori sat as far away as possible from the other, about three feet of space in between the two. The redhead heard a sigh and felt the bed shift as the blonde got up and scooted closer to him, close enough that their arms brushed against each other.

"Sasori..." Deidara began, making said person look up and become caught up in his baby blue eyes. "I've... Kind of been meaning to tell you something for a while now un. I've been watching, and..."

Sasori cocked his head to the side a little bit, confusion apparent on his features when the other seventeen year old trailed away. Before the time in class that day, Sasori had never even made eye contact with the blonde, and had only spoken directly with him once, when he first came to the school, and he had never noticed the blonde ever watching him... Maybe the redhead was really unobservant.

"Un, Sasori, I ..." Deidara trailed away, then started again, though this time frustrated. "Urgh, damn it un!" the blonde hid his face in his hands and groaned, turning away. "Why is this so hard to say!" He turned back to Sasori and leaned in So that their faces were barely two centimeters apart, an unfamiliar emotion burning in his baby blue pools. "Maybe if I show you..." he murmured, cool breath hitting Sasori's heated cheeks.

Deidara closed the distance and firmly connected their lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller male to prevent him from escaping. Frozen, Sasori had no idea what to do. This was the first time he had ever been in this situation, let alone been kissed. Thoughts raced through his head as he sat there, and they swiftly went from bad to worse. _Oh my god, he's going to freaking rape me!_ A voice screamed in the redhead's mind, and that was when his body started working again.

He let out a muffled scream and started struggling, shoving against the other's chest and desperately trying to get out of his trap. The blonde released him and the redhead dove off the bed and into the corner of the room, cowering and moving his hands in front of himself to put some kind of Barrier between him and the crazy 'rapist'.

"S-Sasori un... I'm sorry! Let me-"

"Don't come near me!" Sasori snapped, stopping the blonde in his tracks, as he was about to get up and go towards him.

"No... I'm sorry un! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Sasori, don't hate me! I'm sorry..."

The redhead dropped his arms to his sides and looked at the blonde. He sounded so sincere and sad, and honestly it Looked like he was close to tears. Deidara jumped off the bed and rushed up to Sasori on his knees, grabbing his hands and holding them close to his chest.

"Sasori, please give me another chance! Showing you didn't work out, so I'll have to tell you how I feel!" he was rushing to get everything out, afraid to mess up again and lose his only chance. "Ever since I first saw you un, I've really, really liked you. You're always nice to people, even though they don't usually notice you and sometimes you come off as a jerk, but you still help them. You're always there for your one friend, and you're really artistic and talented and smart. You're gorgeous un, I love your eyes, your hair, everything! I could go on and on un! So please, give me a chance to be-" Deidara's rushed confession was cut to an abrupt end when Sasori's lips collided with his. The redhead pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at him.

"Dei, that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And, well..." his cheeks regained their former bloody coloring. "I've... Kind of liked you too. And we can, you know, try it, i guess... Going out." Sasori looked away, realizing how stupid and girly he sounded. But Deidara just gave him the biggest smile yet and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you Sasori! I'll make you the happiest guy on earth un!" the redhead relaxed into his embrace and rested his head against his chest. He felt the blonde suddenly pick him up bridal style and plop him down on the bed, this time with his head lying on the pillow. He blushed intensely when the blonde was suddenly looming over him, with his hands and knees on either side of him, a devious smirk on his pretty face, surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

He leaned down close and whispered in his ear, "You don't mind if we play a little game, do you?" his voice was low and seductive, causing a shiver to run down the redhead's spine. Such a sudden mood swing. And He obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The blonde let out a deep chuckle and licked the shell of the redheads ear before biting it then pulling away. Sasori just lay there and let him do it, anticipating what was coming next and also dreading it, having never done this kind of stuff before. The blonde's full lips moved to Sasori's where they reclaimed them as their own. This time the redhead reacted though, and pressed back, though he was unsure of what else to do. The blonde probably knew this and led him through it, making his mouth move with his until Sasori got the hang of it, pausing only a few times to catch their breath. When Deidara thought Sasori was comfortable enough with just that, he gently ran his tongue across his bottom lip, causing the smaller male to gasp a bit and open his mouth enough for the blonde to push the muscle in.

Sasori shivered when he felt the warm, slimy muscle enter his orifice, but made himself relax and enjoy it. Shyly he poked his own tongue out to rub against it, and they began to gently massage each other's until the need for air became too great and Deidara pulled away, a thin trail off saliva still connecting their mouths until it split and fell against the redhead's chin. His tongue darted out and licked it up, savoring the taste the blonde had left in his mouth, his eyes never leaving the blonde's face, and his cheeks dusted a dark rose color.

Deidara leaned in and began sucking and nipping at his neck, eliciting a soft moan from the uke when he bit a particularly sensitive spot. He continued to abuse that area as his hands traveled to the front of the redhead's polo shirt and began unbuttoning the buttons. Sasori's breath hitched in his throat and he tensed up when Deidara finished working on his shirt and opened it, revealing his pale, smooth chest. He shivered when the cold air of the room hit his heated skin. Deidara removed his lips from his neck and looked down at him before moving over the newly exposed skin and planted kisses over as much as he could, from his collarbone, where he made another hickey, to the hem of his pants and back up until he reached one of the smaller boy's nipples, where he got a devious idea.

He flicked his tongue out against it, gaining another soft gasp from the other, before latching his mouth on it and beginning to suck, rolling the bud between his lips. Sasori gave a light moan and arched his back into the touch. It felt amazing; he couldn't believe he'd been missing out on this for so long now. The blonde continued his ministrations before giving the other bud the same treatment, except this time giving it a hard nip towards the end, causing Sasori to jerk and cry out.

The redhead was about to give him a sharp retort but was silenced by a soft pair of lips and a hand running lightly down his exposed chest, purposely going over the perky buds, stopping just above the Hem of his school pants. Deidara undid the boy beneath him's belt and unzipped his pants before pulling them down and off of him, leaving the boy completely exposed beneath him except for a pair of red boxers. Sasori looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. Were they really going to take it that far? Deidara put his hands on the redhead's boxers, about to pull them down, but Sasori grabbed his wrists tightly, making him pause and look at the other.

"Deidara...?"

The blonde frowned, now uncertain about what he was planning on doing. "You're okay with this, right? If you're not ready we can wait to do this un..."

Sasori could detect disappointment in the older teen's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to answer right away. He hadn't really planned on losing his virginity that day, and he honestly didn't know if he even wanted to. They had practically just met, and had been dating for less than ten minutes; even though it already seemed like enough to make the obvious choice clear on what to do, He took a minute to weigh the pros and cons, and eventually decided that he loved Deidara and wouldn't want to give it to anyone else.

"... Just please be gentle," he sighed.

The blonde grinned evilly and yanked off the redhead's boxers in one fluid motion, causing the smaller boy to gasp at the sudden feeling of the cold air on his heated privates. "I'll see what I can do, Sasori~." the way he said his name made it sound like a seductive purr. Deidara leaned down, about to go lower on Sasori's body than he had before, but Sasori stopped him again.

"Why am I the only one naked here?" he said, pouting.

The blonde chuckled at the face he was making; his cheeks were puffed out and his lower lip was jutting out, making him look like an indignant child. The blonde got off of the other and slowly took off his clothes, excluding his boxers, dropping each one in a random pile, aware of the uke on the bed watching him like a starving hyena. By now his hard on was throbbing; Deidara didn't know how much longer he could wait before he went crazy and just raped the sexy piece of man candy before him.

Back to the task at hand, before he had been "rudely" interrupted, the blonde leaned down over the other's length, and slowly licked the tip. Sasori gasped and his hands shot down and grabbed blonde locks. The blonde covered him in licks before he took the whole thing his mouth in one swift motion, immediately deep throating him. He began bobbing his head and humming, teasing the tip each time he pulled back. The redhead moaned loudly and came suddenly in the blonde's mouth. Sasori blushed heavily and looked at the blonde between his legs, as an embarrassed look came over his face when he saw that some of his cum had spilled out of the blondes mouth and was dribbling down his chin.

"Wow un, wasn't expecting that much. Are you that excited Sasori?" he purred, wiping the sticky white substance off his chin. He came back up to the redhead's mouth and gave him a sloppy, wet, French kiss, before deciding that he had kept the normally impatient redhead waiting long enough and reached over to open a drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a light blue tube. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this until he read the label, which was clearly marked "lube", at which he blushed and looked away. The blonde chuckled as he opened the snap cap, making a loud metallic cracking sound.

"If I don't use this, it'll hurt way more than it needs to un."

Sasori frowned. Sex hurts? He had always thought that it was one of life's great pleasures. There was either something wrong with this situation here or he had been lied to his whole life. Deidara saw the worried face he had and sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it feels good un..." he then poured a little bit of the clear lube onto two of his fingers.

Gently, he probed Sasori's tight entrance with his finger tip before slowly pushing it in all the way then pulling out, repeating the action. Sasori just hissed at the uncomfortable intrusion. It was when the blonde inserted the second finger along with it that he let out a small groan of displeasure. His virgin ass was unused to the interference and it hurt. A lot.

The blonde started scissoring his fingers as he trusted them, knowing that the smaller boy would need to be stretched quite a bit if the blonde was going to fit inside of him. He didn't bother with trying to find his prostate; he'd have to search again for it when he was actually inside him, and he was getting tired of all the foreplay. His boxers had became painfully tight. When Sasori was stretched enough in the blondes opinion, he removed his fingers and tore off his boxers.

The redhead let out an audible sigh of relief when the annoying fingers where removed, which quickly turned into a scream of shock when the blonde above him slammed his slick, lubed-up erection into him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would've, thanks to the stretching and lube, but he was still unprepared for him to just ram it all in at once. Sasori hesitantly wrapped his legs loosely around the taller male's waist, trembling a bit as Deidara pressed their chests together and lightly trailed small kisses down his neck.

"Is it okay for me to move un?" he whispered. Sasori wiggled a bit. He could feel just how big Deidara actually was; his sphincter was stretched beyond anything that could be considered close to normal, and Deidara's joystick was so deep in there... He gave a shaky nod and the blonde gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before pulling out until only the tip of his beast was still in the boy beneath him. He sharply jerked his hips forward, forcing himself back in Sasori's deliciously tight heat, letting out a light moan at the pleasure the friction caused him.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and gripped tightly onto his long blonde locks as he bit his lip. Deidara's cock slid in and out of the smaller boy easily, almost effortlessly due to the amount of lube that had been used, but it was still an odd feeling to have something that large going in and out of Sasori's ass. That is, until something was struck inside him that made all the discomfort worthwhile. The smaller boy's vision went white for a second as Deidara slammed against his prostate over and over, forcing loud moans out of the quivering boy beneath him. Deidara listened as Sasori's voice contorted with pleasure, getting higher pitched and louder with each brush against that magic spot inside him.

"Fuck, Sasori~!" The blonde groaned, leaning down to rest his sweat-slicked forehead against the other's collar bone as his pace got faster, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

"Dei, Dei, DEI~! Ahhh, faster, harder! Mm, oh~!" The redhead cried out as his demands were met immediately. His head was swimming with pleasure; he couldn't register anything other than the immense amount of the good feeling flowing through him from his ass, fueling the fire that was growing in the pit of his belly, and the blonde man on top of him. The grip he had on the blonde's hair tightened as he felt his orgasm looming closer and closer, bucking his hips up to meet the blonde's thrusts.

"Dei, oh! Oh god, yes, YES~! More, harder! Augh, I'm so close~!" The blonde moaned along with the other male as he wrapped his hand around the redhead's leaking member and proceeded to roughly jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Sasori let out a loud scream of ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him suddenly, cum splashing all over the pair's torsos, some even getting on the redheads chin. Waves of intense pleasure coursed throughout his entire being with each of the blonde's desperate thrusts into Sasori's now tighter-than-ever hole until the blonde spilled his seed and collapsed on top of him. The two lay there, gasping for breath. Sasori dropped his legs and arms from their holds on the other and let them lay limply on the bed as he trembled and basked in the glory of the aftermath.

Eventually their breathing returned to normal and the blonde sighed, pulling out of the warmth of the redhead, some semen spilling out after him. He looked down and chuckled; both of their bodies were smeared with the redhead's cum and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Deidara leaned down and have him a sweet, loving kiss and left, heading down the hall and leaving the redhead alone to think for a few seconds.

Sasori stared at the ceiling and sighed. It was hard to believe that he has lost his virginity just like that. Now that he was alone and had more time to think about it, the cum-covered boy began to wonder if it had been worth it. He had always planned on saving himself for marriage, and definitely hadn't expected to be caught in the moment like that. There was always the chance that Deidara and him would end up separating; he frowned at that thought. He really liked the blonde, and just thinking about not being with him made his heart ache. He felt pathetic for being so vulnerable to another person. He had never let Himself become this infatuated with another before, so much that he would die if the person said something negative about him.

He didn't have a chance to dwell on the subject any longer for the blonde walked in at that moment, carrying a wet washcloth. He smiled at the still wet redhead, who hadn't moved an inch from where he was when the blonde had left. Deidara sat am the bed next to him and began wiping off the cum from the smaller boy's body. The silence continued on as the rag slowly and steadily stroked from The redheads chin all the way down to his privates. Deidara frowned at his uke's lack of volume. He looked down at his face to see that he was staring at the ceiling and sighed.

"Sasori...?" Said person looked up at the call of his name. The Blonde continued. "I ...was wondering if maybe, you feel like I pressured you into this un. Because if you do-"

"Dei, no. how could you think like that?" the redhead interrupted before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I did this because I wanted to, not because I felt like I had to, I..." he stopped there and looked away, blushing.

The blonde climbed on top of him so he was straddling the boy, with his head cocked to the side quizzically. "You what un?"

Sasori bit his lip before throwing all doubt away and solidifying his resolve. He looked the blonde in the eye and said in a firm, sure voice "I love you."

The blonde stared at him in shock for a second, then smiled sincerely down at him and replied "I love you too un." Deidara leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying down next to him And pulling a blanket over their naked bodies...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasori stood in the parking lot of the school, on the first day back from winter break, this time not freezing his ass off. He was wearing the too-big black jacket lined with the light gray thermal fluff. It still smelled strongly of Deidara's unique scent. He kept looking down at his watch, his impatience getting the better of him as he waited for his friends to show up.

"'Sori-chaaaaaan!" an overexcited squeal came from behind him as he was tackled by none other than Konan. "I missed you so much 'Sori! Break was so boring without getting to see you at all!"

The bluenette continued to babble on and on about something or another about camels and Christmas. Sasori only listened with half an ear as he stood on his tiptoes and looked over the heads of all the other people crowding the lot, searching for one head in particular. Curse those tall people! They keep getting in the way.

"Damn it-ah!" Sasori let out a shocked gasp when he was suddenly grabbed and lifted from behind by a pair of strong arms and spun around so the he was now smashed against the person's chest.

"Good morning Sasori~!" A familiar voice sang. The redhead felt his chin get grabbed then tilted up and a pair of warm, soft lips press against his. When his captor finally pulled away he stared into their pair of gorgeous baby blue orbs and smiled.

"Hi Dei!" Sasori said, a little breathlessly. The blonde let the redhead go and instead took his hand in his.

Konan stared at the duo, stunned, before an excited grin spread across her cheeks. "Oh my god, 'Sori! I'm so happy for you! When I said make a new friend I never expected you to do it this way!"

Sasori sighed, smiling at her, and dragged both of them towards the building. He turned to Dei, who turned to him, and at the same time they said, "I love you..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So, I hope you guys liked this! It took me weeks of typing on my iPod whenever I could to write, so be happy. I wrote this originally for Narutopixygirl34 over on DeviantArt, since she likes DeiSaso. :3 I know it's kind of... "we just met now let's fuck"-ish, but I honestly didn't really have the time to prolong their relationship much... Anyways, I've got a lot if new SasoDei stories coming soon, including the long overdue update on Second Chance ^^; tell me what you thought of this, and I'll make all your dreams come true! Well, SasoDei dreams, that is...

I tried to fix the spacing problem. Why does that always happen to me! D:


End file.
